Sui-San: Mother of Vegeta
by BlazingCarnage
Summary: Queen Sui-San, mother of Prince Vegeta, survives the destruction of Planet Vegeta and finds herself on Earth after several years in stasis. To her shock, she finds that her son has openly betrayed his people by working for Frieza, and the enraged Queen of All Saiyans makes unlikely alliances to bring down the monster who brought ruin to her family: Frieza.
1. The Queen of All Saiyans

The surface of Planet Vegeta was dotted with many alien cities. The architecture of the buildings now more resembled that of Arcosian architecture, since the Planet Trade Organization had made that deal with King Vegeta. By nature, Saiyans were vicious bloodthirsty warriors, among the mightiest in the galaxy.

But that didn't mean they never had time to kick back and relax for a while.

Currently, two Saiyan females sat in a park, enjoying the nice day, away from all the training and warrior what-nots. They were sisters, considered middle class. The eldest, a nineteen year old Saiyaness by the name of Cristel, calmly enjoyed the warmth of the summer air. Her sister, sixteen seventeen year old Sui-San, laid in the warm grass, also enjoying the summer heat.

As the two sisters and life long best friends enjoyed themselves, Sui-San opened her eyes, and nervously got her sister's attention. "Cristel?"

"Hm?" The eldest sister peeked an eye open towards her sister.

Sui-San sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest. "King Vegeta asked me to marry him."

For a while, there was only silence between the two. Cristel's face was unreadable, and Sui-San started to grow nervous.

After a few moments, Cristel finally broke the silence. "What?"

Sui-San blushed. "The king proposed to me. And I've accepted."

Cristel blinked, and then frowned. "How long ago was this?"

"Two weeks ago."

Cristel's frown deepened. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I knew you'd react this way." Sui-San said darkly.

"I have a right to act this way!" Cristel snapped. "Sui-San, he's twice your senior! Your to young to be married to someone like him! Plus, you've heard how he is. The man is completely ruthless. He'll make your life hell!"

"No more than it already is!" Sui-San snapped. "With the Planet Trade always breathing down our necks life is difficult enough."

"Sui..."

"Cristel, please." Sui-San begged. "He's good to me, and I've already agreed. I need your support in this."

Cristel thought hard for two long minutes, before sighing. "There's no way I'm going to be able to talk you out of this is there."

Sui-San shook her head.

"Alright." Cristel said, defeated. "I won't object. I wish the best for the both of you."

Sui-San smiled, hugging her sister. "Thanks, Cris."

"Hey, we're sisters." Cristel said, smiling. "It's what we do."

* * *

"You... you traitor!"

Cristel flinched at her younger sister's words. Queen Sui-San had changed much after she had married King Vegeta. She now had a more regal authority to her, and had grown her hair much longer. She wore the royal garb of the Saiyan Aristocracy, which contrasted greatly with the dark purple Saiyan armor that her older sister was wearing.

"Sui, please, just hear me out..."

"Hear you out? My own sister is a traitor to her own race! How... how could you do this to us?" Sui-San barked. She had never been this angry before.

Cristel glared. "I'm trying to _save_ our race, Sui-San! I know it all may have seemed a little crazy before, but I know now that the Ikondans..."

"I refuse to hear any of this rubbish again!" Sui-San hissed. "All these stories about the Ikondans were just cover up! It all makes sense now. Those attacks out in the outer rim, it wasn't Frieza or the 'Ikondans'." Sui-San said that last word with a mocking gesture. "It was you. You and this terrorist group you've apparently been leading all this time!"

"It wasn't us!" Cristel yelled back, getting angry herself. "It was the Ikondans! All this time it's been them!"

"Then explain why, my dear sister, you've been present at every one of these incidents. Why you've been cavorting with Zarbon's granddaughter, that... Maverdevia person. And what about all those deals you've been making with Tekina? It all makes sense now!"

Cristel was hurt. "Is that really what you wish to believe, Sui-San? I thought you of all people would..."

"Would...what?" Sui-San seethed. "That I would understand? How could I possibly understand? Your leading the same terrorist group that's been raiding our empire's resources, that Frieza's been so adamant to destroy!"

"Everything I've done has been for the good of the galaxy." Cristel stated, glaring at Sui-San.

"Is that so?" Sui-San said, glaring back. "You're a disgrace! You and that low class fool, Bardock! He's corrupted you."

"You will _not_ speak of Bardock that way." Cristel said dangerously. "If it makes you feel any better, I told him. And his reaction was no better than yours."

"Well at least he has some measure of loyalty to his race, unlike you." Sui-San said. "I should turn you in to Frieza. I'd be doing the whole galaxy a favor."

Cristel chuckled darkly. "Funny. You sound just like _him_. I hear your son is already a spitting image of him. Can't wait to see how the little bastard grows."

"How dare you speak of Vegeta like that?" Sui-San yelled angrily. "You know what? Just leave. Get out of my sight. Go back to that damned organization of yours and make sure I never see you again."

Cristel's anger soon vanished, and the look of hurt returned to her face. Sui-San turned to leave, but Cristel stopped her. "Wait, Sui, I'm sorry! Please, listen - No, Sui wait! Just listen. Come with me. No really, please. I can show you proof. I swear this isn't a game."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sui-San said, yanking her arm away from Cristel. "You think I'm going to betray my race? Well you can forget it. Unlike you, I have a family to take care of. Raditz and Kakarot have already been sent out to purge other worlds, hell even Bardock is doing his job! And what are you doing, hm? You're leading an intergalactic terrorist group, chasing a primitive alien race on a wild goose chase across the galaxy! Why would I ever waste my time with that?"

Cristel just stared at her little sister in defeat. "Is that what you want, Sui-San?"

"Yes, Cristel." Sui-San said, still glaring. "Are we done yet?"

"Fine. I thought you'd understand, but you refused to see the truth, just like Bardock. It's getting so you can't trust anyone in this galaxy." Cristel muttered weakly, and turned. As she started to leave, she took one last glance at Sui-San. "Farewell, sister."

Sui-San watched her older sister leave, and didn't feel any regret whatsoever. At least, that's what she was trying to tell herself.

* * *

Sui-San carried the bundle that was her youngest son to the space capsule room. Planet Vegeta was under attack. It seemed that Bardock's apparent boastings were true, and Frieza had finally decided that the Saiyan race was expendable. When she finally arrived, King Vegeta was already there waiting for her.

"Darling." Vegeta said, embracing his wife.

"Vegeta, what do we do?" Sui-San said, scared. "We can't possibly stop Frieza!"

"There's nothing we can do, Sui-San." Vegeta said solemnly. "I've already prepared two space pods for you and Tarble."

Sui-San looked at the pod with wide eyes, and then looked back at her husband. "But... what about you? And what about Vegeta?"

"Vegeta is currently off planet. He will survive. I however, will not. I intend to go down with the planet of my ancestors." King Vegeta stated.

"But, Vegeta..."

"No buts, Sui-San." King Vegeta ordered. "I won't let my entire family be slaughtered by that damned frost demon! Now get in the pod!"

Sui-San was tearing up, and sighed. "Alright."

Vegeta nodded, and held his arms out. Sui-San gave baby Tarble to her husband, and watched with teary eyes as the king placed the little prince into the pod. She watched as he took out a small device in his pocket, activating it. A pink, holographic image of a femenine being appeared.

"Holiday, I'm giving you my last order." King Vegeta said. "I wan't you to watch over my son. Make sure he grows up knowing about the Saiyan race, and what we stood for."

The pink hologram nodded. "Affirmative."

Vegeta nodded in satisfaction, and deactivated the hologram. He placed the small device in Tarble's pod, and sealed it shut. Sui-San watched as her husband typed a few orders into the keypad, and the pod jettisoned off into space. He opened a second one, and motioned for Sui-San to get in. Before she did, she kissed her husband passionately.

"Goodbye, my love." She said, nearly crying.

King Vegeta stroked her cheek affectionately. "Do not cry, love. Stay strong."

Sui-San nodded, and got into the pod. She fastened herself in, and was about to close the pod, when King Vegeta knelt down and handed out another holographic device. She looked at him.

"This is Denzil." He said, giving her the device. "He will help you in your journey."

"Thank you." Sui-San said, smiling at her husband for the last time. With a nod, Vegeta bid farewell to his wife and closed the pod. Sui-San closed her eyes as she felt her pod rocketing off into space. Pearing out the small viewing port, she watched as an enormous Supernove, obviously the work of Frieza, was launched from space, and slowly collided with Planet Vegeta. Sui-San closed her eyes as the blinding explosion lit up the vast emptiness of space like a star. Then, the explosion slowly faded away, and Planet Vegeta was gone.

As the space pod flew off farther and farther into deep space, Sui-San choked a sob, and gently activated the holographic device. The green image of a young boy appeared on the device, and the image blinked before bowing to Sui-San.

"Your majesty." It said.

"Denzil, activate the sleeper mode. Don't wake me up until you've located any other members of our race. Understood?"

"Affirmative." Denzil said, and his image faded away.

Sui-San sighed as the sleeper gas filled the pod, and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Hey, all. This is a story where Vegeta's mother survives the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and her presence her changes the original series canon. Now, power levels.

-**Sui-San: **10,000

And that's all I'm gonna reveal right now. Wish me luck!


	2. Earth

For the first time in over twenty years, Sui-San stirred. The sleeper gas was vented out of the pod as she slowly regained consciousness. Rubbing her eyes, Sui-San blinked and took in a deep breath. Blinking her eyes opened, Sui-San's vision quickly adjusted to the light shining outside the view hole. Looking out, she was surprised to see a bright green and blue planet. It had to be the most serene looking world Sui-San had ever seen.

"What...?"

"Good morning, my queen."

Sui-San turned to see a small holographic projection of Denzil sitting on the controls to her pod, swinging his legs back and forth and giving the Saiyan queen a smile.

"Denzil? You woke me?"

Denzil nodded. "Yup. Just like you said."

"Why?" Sui-San said, frowning. "Is there a Saiyan in this system?"

Denzil nodded excitedetly. "Uh-huh! You wouldn't believe how long I've been searching for survivors! I nearly gave up on the eighteenth year, but I didn't want to upset you so..."

"Wait a minute." Sui-San interrupted. "The _eighteenth_ year?"

The hologram blinked, cocking his head to the side. "Yes. Is there a problem, your majesty?"

Sui-San's eye twitched. "Denzil? How long have I been in sleeper mode?"

To Sui-San's confusion, the hologram actually seemed to be counting off the number of years with his fingers. To see an AI doing this, it was sort of amusing "Um... let's see. Twenty-three years at best."

"WHAT?" Sui-San yelled, causing Denzil to jump back. "It took you twenty-three years to find a survivor? What about Tarble and Vegeta? I have to see them, know how they are! My god, they must be adults by now!"

Denzil lowered his head in shame. "I completely forgot about them, ma'am. I'm sorry."

Sui-San face-palmed. These stupid holographic assistance programs had always annoyed her. King Vegeta could have at least given her one with some measure of competence. "Fine, whatever. I'll try to find them later. So what planet is this?"

"Planet Earth." Denzil said. "Was discovered by the Saiyan Empire moments before the planet's destruction. An infant Saiyan was sent here to purge life from its surface. But for some reason, all life on the planet is still intact, and I'm detecting positive life signs from the Saiyan survivor."

"What?" Sui-San said, surprised. "How can that be? Could the Saiyan have forgotten his mission?"

Denzil shrugged. "I guess it's possible."

"Do you have the Saiyan's name?"

Denzil thought for a moment, processing information. Then, he grinned. "Yup. His name is Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Sui-San said, frowning. Why did that sound so familiar...

Suddenly, Sui-San gasped, causing Denzil to blink in confusion. "Kakarot! That was Cristel and Bardock's son! He's alive? What's his power level?"

Denzil took a moment to gather energy again. "330, your majesty."

"That's it?" Sui-San said, frowning. Something wasn't right here. Kakarot should have eradicated the entire populace. Even if he was a third class Saiyan. "This feels wrong. How long until impact?"

"Hm... let's see..." Denzil thought. "Right about... now."

"What?"

Sui-San suddenly yelped when she felt the pod hit the ground with great force, causing her head to jerk forward and hit the metal interior of the pod. Yelling in pain, Sui-San sat back in her seat, gripping her head with a pained expression.

"Damnit Denzil!" She snapped. "Give me a headsup next time!"

"Affirmative, your majesty." Denzil said cheerfully.

"Machines..." Sui-San said, shaking her head in annoyance. She took the holographic device, and shut it off, causing Denzil's image to disappear Tapping the pod's keypad, she smirked when the pod hissed and open, and she took her first steps in two decades. She walked out of the pod and looked around, seeing that she had landed in a field of sunflowers. She blinked at the sight of it. It was oddly beautiful. Nothing like Planet Vegeta. She looked up, seeing that this system had a yellow sun. The sky was so blue with fluffy white clouds floating by.

"So this is Earth..." Sui-San said. She gave a small smile. "It's... nice."

After admiring the scenery for a few moments, Sui-San reached into the pod, and scowled when she realized that she had forgotten to pack a scouter. "Lovely."

Activating Denzil, Sui-San spoke to the little hologram. "Denzil, I forgot to pack a scouter. I'm going to need you to pinpoint me to Kakarot."

Denzil saluted dumbly. "You got it, highness."

Sui-San rolled her eyes. "Just point me in the direction."

"Kay." Denzil said, and then pointed north. "He's actually pretty close. He's somewhere up in those mountains there."

Sui-San looked up, seeing a mountainess area composed of numerous hills, some that went so high they were above the clouds. Raising an eyebrow, Sui-San shrugged. "Hm. Guess we'll have to fly there. Lead the way, Denzil."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Son Gohan whimpered as he walked along a river. He had been lost for over an hour, and had lost his hat to some dumb tiger. The hat his dad gave him! As he sniffled in sadness, he blinked when he heard a chirping noise. Looking up curiously, Gohan saw a blue bird fly overhead and land on a log hanging over the river.

Gohan smiled and quickly scampered over a few stepping stones to get to the log. The bird chirped in amusement as Gohan nearly lost his balance, and eventually made it to the log. With some effort, Gohan pulled himself up onto the log and inched closer the bird. Once he was a few inches from it, he gave it a smile.

"Hello."

The bird just chirped and flew away. Gohan blinked and tried to reach out for it. "Wait! Come back!"

Without thinking, he scooted closer to the edge, and yelped when the log suddenly fell into the river, and Gohan screamed as he was dragged away by the raging currents.

"Help!" He yelled. "Daddy!"

* * *

Sui-San blinked as she heard what sounded like a child screaming. She looked around, wondering who made the noise. "What was that?"

"It sounded like someone screaming." Denzil said.

"No duh." Sui-San said, glaring. "Do you know where it came from?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct," Denzil said, "it came from below, exactly seventeen meters north."

Nodding, Sui-San followed the AI's instructions, and soon found herself soaring over a raging river. Looking around, she heard the screaming again and looked, shocked to see a small boy flailing around in the water. Instinctively, Sui-San swooped down and snatched the kid right out of the river.

Gohan instantly stopped screaming, and blinked in surprise to see that he was now flying high above the ground. Looking up, he gasped when he saw a woman with dark purple body armor, long black hair with a silver tiara, and a long dark purple skirt. She was wearing some little device on her eye.

"Are you alright child?" She said.

Gohan just nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, ma'am."

"Good. What were you doing in... in..." Sui-San trailed off and gasped when she saw the brown tail of a Saiyan wiggling around behind the boy.

"You... you have... a tail?!" Sui-San stuttered in shock.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh! Just like my daddy!"

_Daddy? __That would imply that this boy's father is a Saiyan. That could only mean..._

"I would like to meet your father. Do you know where he lives?" Sui-San said to the child.

Gohan cocked his head, and then nodded.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to Earth, Sui-San. Get ready to meet Son Goku.


	3. Kakarot?

"You go out there right now and find our son! He could be hurt, he could be lost, he... he..."

"Chi-Chi, relax!" Goku told his wife, giving her the famous Son smirk. Chi-Chi frowned at him. "Don't worry. I'm sure Gohan's fine. In fact, I'm heading out there right now to find him."

Chi-Chi visibly relaxed. "Oh. Okay. Good. Well, hurry along. You have to meet Master Roshi and the other soon."

"I know, Chi." Goku said and turned to leave. "I'll be back before... be..."

Chi-Chi blinked when her husband suddenly stopped in the doorway, frowning. She walked up to him curiously and put a hand on his shoulders. "Goku? What's wrong?"

Goku glanced at his wife. "There's some kind of power nearby... It's huge! And it's heading this way!"

Chi-Chi grew alarmed. "What? Now?! Who is it? Is it Piccolo?"

Goku frowned, unable to recognize this new ki. It was definetely stronger than Piccolo's, yet it felt completely different. "No, it isn't Piccolo. I don't recognize it at all!"

Suddenly, the wind picked up outside, and Goku and Chi-Chi exited the house and looked up, shocked at what they saw. A woman with long black hair and a purple armor/dress-like garb descended down in front of their house. Chi-Chi was the first to notice her son being held in the woman's arms. Gently, the woman stepped down so that she was facing Goku and Chi-Chi. She set Gohan down, and then looked up at the pair, although she seemed to be looking at Goku intensely.

"Mommy, daddy!" Gohan said, running into his mother's arms.

"Gohan! Oh, my baby. Don't you ever run off like that again, understand?" Chi-Chi coddled her son. Goku smiled at them, and then faced this strange visitor. He looked her up and down, and couldn't help but feel as though he should remember her.

Sui-San, meanwhile, looked at Goku with amazement. That hair... That wild, unruly hair! And those eyes. Her sister's eyes. There was no doubt that this man was the son of Bardock and Cristel.

"My god." Sui-San murmured, stepping a few inches forward. "It really is you! Kakarot, what is going on? Why are the inhabitants of this planet still alive and... and... where the hell is your tail?!"

"Uh... what?" Goku said, blinking in confusion. "What did you call me?"

Sui-San frowned. Something was definetely off. "What are you talking about, Kakarot? That's your name isn't it? Your pod should have relayed all this information to you when you left Planet Vegeta."

"Pod? Planet Vegeta? Sorry I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you exactly?" Goku asked.

"She saved me, daddy!" Gohan said, stepping out of his mother's embrace and tugging on his father's pantleg. "I almost drowned and she pulled me out of the water! She has a tail, too! Just like mine."

Goku and Chi-Chi both blinked in surprise and shock, and looked at Sui-San. "You have a tail?"

Sui-San frowned. "Of course I do! All Saiyans do, see?" Sui-San lifted her long skirt, and her tail emerged from underneath it and wagged back and forth. Goku gasped.

"No way!" Goku said, then looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Good grief, Kakarot. Did you hit your head or something?" Sui-San said, frowning. "I'm Sui-San. Your aunt."

There was a tense silence after Sui-San had said those words, and she crossed her arms as she waited for some kind of response. Eventually, Goku stuttered, "M-my aunt?! I have an aunt?!"

"Of course you have an aunt, you numbskull!" Sui-San snapped. "Now you never answered my first question. Where is your tail?"

Goku blinked. "Oh yeah. Eh, my friend Kami cut it off permanently. He said as long as I had it it would cause trouble."

Sui-San looked at her nephew incredulously. "You had your tail removed? Willingly? Are you brazen or something, Kakarot? Having a tail removed is a symbol of dishonor!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it's your name you little idiot!" Sui-San barked, growing annoyed. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan all jumped back at her outburst. Seeing their reactions, Sui-San pinched the bridge of her nose, taking in a deep breath. All those years she spent married to King Vegeta had lowered her tolerance for idiocy. It was a habit she was going to have to break if she was going to have to deal with her nephew given his current personality.

She glanced at Goku again, dead serious this time. "Alright, Kakarot, I wan't you to tell me. At any point in your life, were you hit in the head?"

Goku scratched his head, thinking. He suddenly remembered a bleak memory from his childhood. "Now that you, mention it... yeah, I was! I was a kid when I got this bad head injury. Can't really remember much after that."

Sui-San sighed. "Well. Looks like Denzil was correct. You really are brain damaged. I take it you forgot your mission as well?"

Goku looked completely lost, and shrugged. Sui-San sighed again, rubbing her forward in exasperation. "I see. Well, then if that's the case, you probably don't even realize you aren't from this planet! You're a Saiyan, Kakarot. One of the mightiest warrior races in the galaxy."

Goku's mouth fell open in shock, as did Chi-Chi's. _Goku's an alien? I married an alien?!_

"Cool." Gohan said, smiling. "My daddy's from space!"

"You... you're kidding right?" Goku said, shocked. "If I'm an alien, then why am I here?"

Sui-San said, giving Goku an apologetic smile. "Well, the Saiyans were part of the Planet Trade Organization. It's an enormous theocracy of alien races that invade worlds, cleansing them of life, and then selling them to the highest bidder. As sort of an initiation, we send our youngest to weaker worlds to conquer. In your case, Earth."

"You're saying I was sent here to wipe out all life on this planet?" Goku said, shocked. "That's sick and wrong?"

Sui-San glared at her nephew. "It has been our way of life for decades! We have no tolerance for the weak. Not that it matters anymore anyway. Our species is already dead."

"Dead?" Goku said, blinking. "What do you mean?"

Sui-San scowled in remembrance of that horrible day. "The race who runs the Planet Trade Organization, the Arcosians, were afraid of our peoples' strength. So, the strongest of them, Frieza, came and destroyed our home planet, Vegeta. King Vegeta, my husband and your uncle, sent me off planet just before it was destroyed. As far as I know, Kakarot, you and I are the last of our race."

"Woah." Goku said, shocked. "Wait, you said your husband was a king? Does that mean your a queen?"

Sui-San smirked. "Well, I don't like to brag, but... yes, I am."

"Nice." Goku said. "Does that mean I'm royalty, too, then?"

Sui-San's smile fell. "Unfortunately, no. By blood, I wasn't a real member of the royal family. Your mother and I were sisters, and were welcomed into the royal family only because I was married to the king. When your mother married your father, my husband had her banished from the royal family."

"What? Why?" Goku said, confused. "Did my father make him angry or something?"

"Not at all. It's just, on Planet Vegeta, there was this power class issue that went on. From birth, Saiyans' power levels vary. If there power level is extremely high, they are considered Saiyan Elites. When you have a decent power level, like mine, you are considered middle class. But your father, Bardock, had a power level slightly lower than the middle class and was considered third class. The third class Saiyans are considered the weakest of our kind. When your mother chose to marry your father, King Vegeta was furious."

"Oh..." Goku said. "Well, sorry I guess."

"Don't be. I'm over it." Sui-San said, giving her nephew a smile. Sighing, she looked around, glancing at Chi-Chi and Gohan. "I see you've been quite busy Kakarot. You already have a family of your own. And your power level is... decent, I suppose."

Goku smiled. "Well, thanks. This is my wife Chi-Chi. And you've already met Gohan."

Gohan waved happily at his great-aunt (A/N: I think that's what she'd be to him lol. Not entirely sure.). Chi-Chi still looked shocked, but nonetheless offered a smile to Sui-San.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose." Sui-San said, smiling only slightly.

"Well, you wanna maybe come inside? We were just about to eat dinner!" Goku said happily.

It was then that Sui-San realized just how hungry she was. Damn Saiyan metabolism. She hadn't eaten in over twenty years.

Sui-San gave her nephew another smile. "That would be nice. Thank you, Kakarot."

"Awesome!" Goku led his family inside, and as they entered, he glanced at Sui-San. "So... are you gonna keep calling me Kakarot from now on?"

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in a field, a second Saiyan space pod had landed. Coincodence? Perhaps. The Saiyan that stepped out of it was male, with long, knee-length hair and brown Saiyan battle armor. This one wore a scouter over his eye. He stood over an idiotic human farmer that he had just killed with zero effort.

"Hmph. What a fragile breed of people." Raditz said. "Kakarot has much to answer for. Now, let's see where you are, little brother."

Raditz tapped his scouter, and his confident smirk faded when he picked up a power level of at least 10,000!

"What the?!" Raditz said, shocked. "Ten-thousand? That's almost Vegeta's power level! No way it's Kakarot. But it can't be one of the natives either! The records said that the inhabitants of this world couldn't grow so powerful. The scouter must be malfunctioning or something. It has been a while since those damned Arcosians had updated the current models."

Raditz looked over the power level again, scowling. Other than that, there were two other decent power levels on this planet, thought not as strong as this one. If the scouter was indeed telling the truth, then this power level would be more than capable of killing him. Maybe he should check the weaker ones first. Just to be safe.

With a confident smirk, Raditz raced off towards the nearest power level.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Next chapter, we have a Saiyan family reunion! Now, just to be nice, here are some power levels, since everyone seems to love them so much.

-Sui-San: 10,000

-Raditz: 1,500

-Goku: 334


	4. The Visitor

Chi-Chi watched with amazement as her husband and son dug into the meal like animals, while Sui-San, despite her Saiyan metabolism, wolfed down her meal with a little more etiquette. While she had eaten an amazing amount of food, she ate it slowly, taking her time to enjoy the taste of the Earth food. The way she did it was so elegant, Chi-Chi had no doubt this woman was indeed royalty. After finishing an entire loaf of ham that Chi-Chi had cooked up, Sui-San wiped her mouth off with her napkin, burping slightly and excusing herself.

"I must say, you're culinary talents are impressive." Sui-San said, giving Chi-Chi a smile. "It seems there is something that these humans are good at."

"Thanks, I guess." Chi-Chi said awkwardly. "So, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around all this. You're Goku's aunt, and you're from space. So I married a space alien. I'm not dreaming or anything, am I?"

"I'm quite sure this is not a dream, my dear." Sui-San assured. "I'll be honest this is more of a shock to me, as well. I was sound asleep in a space pod for twenty years, and wake up to find that my nephew, who was only a baby when I last saw him, is now an adult and raising a family of his own. I should feel old, yet..."

"Yet, you still feel like the young woman you were before." Chi-Chi finished, smiling. "I'm no scientist or anything, but it could be some hibernation effects. You don't look a day over eighteen."

Sui-San chuckled. "Every woman wants to hear that. You're alright, Chi-Chi. Your the first human I've met on this planet, and I can already tell they will be an interesting bunch."

"Me? Interesting?" Chi-Chi scoffed. "You should meet the rest of Goku's lot. In fact, he'll be meeting them later today."

"Oh, yeah!" Goku said, swallowing a huge mouth full. "I almost forgot about that. I was gonna take Gohan to meet my old sensei and friends. You're welcome to come along of you like."

"Sensei?" Sui-San said, confused. "What's a sensei?"

"My old martial arts teacher." Goku explained. "He's the one who taught me how to fight."

Sui-San seemed intrigued. If a human was able to get Goku to his current power level, which was impressive for a human, perhaps these humans did have some potential. She would very much like to meet them.

"I don't see why not." Sui-San said, shrugging. As she took a sip of her water, Sui-San had a thought, and looked at Goku. "Hey, Kakarot? Why does everyone call you Goku? Is that a title the humans use or something?"

Goku shrugged. "When I was a baby, I was raised by an old man named Gohan. He named me Goku after his own father, so I named my son Gohan after him."

Gohan smiled in pride at his name, and Sui-San gave the boy a smile, patting him on the head. "Well, he is a handsome young boy, I'll admit. He has your mother's eyes, Kakarot."

Goku smiled back at Sui-San, taking the comparison between his son and mother as a compliment. Then a thought crossed his own mind. "Hey, Aunt Sui-San? Did you ever have any kids of your own?"

Sui-San's face hardened, and she looked down at her empty plate. "Yes. I had two sons. But I have no idea what has become of them. I know that they escaped the destruction of our homeworld, but where they wonder now, or if they are even still alive by this point, is unknown to me."

"Oh." Goku said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I'll live." Sui-San said, smiling at her nephew. After a few moments of silence, Gohan spoke up.

"Sui-San? You said earlier that your planet was destroyed by someone named Frieza. Why did he destroy it?"

Sui-San scowled at the mention of the accursed Arcosian. "Frieza's race prides itself as being the most powerful race in all the cosmos. He began to grow paranoid over the Saiyans' growing power, so he annihilated the entire planet to keep us from ever surpassing him."

The family visibly tensed over the mention of how powerful this creature was. To have enough power to decimate an entire planet... well, that was very unsettling.

"How strong is Frieza?" Goku asked, causing Sui-San to grimace. Very few had seen the extent of Frieza's power in person, but it was no secret that he was considered the most powerful member of his race. Sui-San herself had gone to his home planet, Arcos, in order to make a deal with his brother Cooler. He had said that Frieza's power was enormous even from birth, having destroyed an entire planet when he was only a toddler. If he had been able to do such a thing as an infant, his power undoubtedly grew as he did.

On the subject of Cooler, Sui-San had some measure of respect for the elder Cold prince. In contrast to Frieza, Cooler was smarter and more calculating, and was not as quick to judge his adversaries as his little brother was. She also had a small measure of sympathy for Cooler. The Arcosian had spent years trying to surpass his brother, going to great extents throughout his life. Sui-San couldn't help but admire his determination. She wondered if he had ever found a way to surpass Frieza... unless the latter killed him by now.

Sui-San turned towards Goku, a grim look on her face. "Frieza's power level is so high that it can't be measured. I am currently the most powerful being on this planet, yet I am only a grain of sand in the vast desert that is his power."

"Oh my..." Chi-Chi said, paling. "Do... do you think he'll come here?"

Sui-San shrugged. "I do not know. We can only hope he does not."

"Hey, come on now." The two women looked over at Goku. "Anything is possible. I'm sure if we train hard enough, Frieza wouldn't stand a chance!"

Sui-San didn't seem to share her nephew's enthusiasm. "Those are dangerous thoughts, Kakarot. I wouldn't be so sure."

"Don't be such a downer, Aunt Sui-San." Goku told her, but Sui-San just sighed. She looked ready to say something, but her face turned serious for a moment, as if she was deep in thought.

"Er... Sui-San?" Chi-Chi said. "You okay?"

"Hm?" Sui-San said, glancing at Chi-Chi. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you kinda blacked out on us for a second." The Ox-Princess said, frowning.

Sui-San sighed. "I'm sorry. I just feel like... like something bad is about to happen. Like we are all walking into a dangerous fire."

"How do you know that?" Goku said, eyebrow raised.

"Call it instinct." Sui-San said.

Before anything else could be said, Goku felt a hand tugging at his pant leg, and looked down to see Gohan looking up at him impatiently. "Daddy, can we go now? You promised I could meet you're friends today!"

Goku smiled, picking up his son. "Sure Gohan. Sui-San, you coming?"

Sui-San smiled, putting her dark thoughts aside. "Sure. I'd very much like to see more of this world."

"Great!" Goku said. "We'll be back later, Chi."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Okay. You guys be careful."

The two Saiyans and one demi-Saiyan exited the house, and Sui-San looked confused when Goku yelled out "Nimbus!", and watched in wonder as a yellow cloud swooped down, and Goku jumped on it with Gohan in his arms.

"What is that?" Sui-San said, frowning

"It's the Flying Nimbus." Goku said, smiling. "It was a present from my old teacher."

"Can't you fly, though?" Sui-San said.

Goku shrugged. "Sure, but I prefer the nimbus. You ready?"

"Yes, lead the way." Sui-San said, nodding, and she followed her nephew into the sky.

* * *

Raditz laughed at Piccolo's futile attempt at harming him. The green man looked in horror as one of his most powerful attacks didn't even leave a scratch on the Saiyan warrior. He backed away slowly, finally realizing the true extent of the danger he was in.

"Nice trick." Raditz sneered, and pointed his hand out. A sphere of purple ki formed within his palm. "Now it's my turn."

Suddenly, Raditz' scouter beeped, and his eyes widened when he sensed that the other two large power levels were moving alongside each other, moving towards an island several miles south from here.

"Damn. If one of those power levels isn't Kakarot, I don't know what is." Raditz said, and he lowered his hand, glaring at Piccolo. "This isn't over, freak. I'll deal with you later."

Piccolo watched as Raditz few off into the sky. He gulped. "This guy could be a problem. I need to do something!"

* * *

Goku, Sui-San, and Gohan landed on Roshi's island, and Sui-San looked at Kame House with a raised eyebrow. For the home of the man who taught Kakarot how to fight, she was expecting something more. Gohan jumped in his father's arms excitedly, eager to meet Goku's friends. Goku laughed at his child's antics, and got off of the nimbus and stood next to Sui-San.

"This is the place?" Sui-San asked her nephew.

"Yup." Goku said, smiling. "Nice, isn't it."

"Sure..." Sui-San said, offering a smile.

"Hello?" Goku called. "Anybody home?"

"Hey, is that Goku's voice?"

Sui-San watched as a woman with blue hair ran came through the front door, followed closely by a short bald man wearing a gi similar to Kakarot's. There was also a short old man accompanying them, and something about him gave Sui-San the creeps.

"Hey, guys!" Goku said, waving at them.

The three smiled at Goku, and the bad man was the first to speak.

"Hey Goku! It's been awhile. How've you... er..." Krillin stopped when he saw Sui-San. He blushed slightly when she looked down at him. "Er... Goku? Who's your friend?"

Goku smiled, and motioned towards Sui-San. "This is Sui-San. She's my aunt."

"WHAT?" Krillin shouted, causing Sui-San to flinch. "You're aunt?"

"Yup." Goku said, ignoring Krillin's outburst. "Sui-San, meet my friends. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi, my old sensei."

Sui-San bowed respectfully. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"You're his aunt?" Bulma said, eyebrow raised. Sui-San nodded. "You guys don't look that much alike. Do you have a tail too?"

Sui-San rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. See?"

The group all went wideeyed when they saw Sui-San lift her long skirt up slightly, revealing the brown tail underneath.

"No way!" Krillin said, shocked. "If you're his aunt, where have you been all this time?"

Before Sui-San could answer, Goku interrupted. "You guys are never gonna believe this. You see, it turns out that I'm..."

So, Goku spent the next few minutes explaining to the others his origin. It eventually ended with him and Sui-San having dinner back at home earlier. Once he finished, the others looked at him in bewilderment.

"Huh." Krillin said. "Well I... guess that explains a lot actually."

"So wait... let me get this straight. You're from outer space?!" Bulma asked.

"Yup." Goku said. "Cool, huh?"

"Yes, cool indeed." Roshi spoke up. "I always expected it would be me to tell you the truth Goku. But you're... aunt here seemed to have saved me the trouble."

The group all looked at the old man in shock. Bulma glared. "You mean you knew?"

Roshi nodded. "Yes. Years ago, old Gohan found Goku's space pod crashed out in the middle of the forest. Goku was a violent and aggressive little tike back then. Vicious to the boot! But a head injury made Goku more docile, and turned him into the good man he is now."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Goku said, frowning.

"I didn't feel like you were ready to know just yet." Roshi said, shrugging. "But you know now. So that's all that matters, right?"

"I guess so." Goku sighed.

Sui-San stepped foward, and looked down at Roshi. "So you're this sensei my nephew spoke of? How much could he learned from an old man like you?"

Roshi frowned at the Saiyaness. "He learned plenty, miss. I'm sure I could teach you more."

Sui-San raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What could you possibly teach me?"

Roshi snickered, walking closer to Sui-San. Closer than she would have liked. "Well, first off, we could test your flexibility. I'm sure aching to see if you can... AAAHK!"

Everyone watched in surprise as Sui-San slapped Roshi right in the head, sending him flying off into the distance before landing in the ocean. Sui-San watched him fly away with disgust. "Perverted old scow. _That's_ the man who taught you how to fight, Kakarot?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, yeah... He can be a bit invasive at times."

"A bit?" Bulma said, scowling. But then she blinked. "Wait... You said Kakarot. What's that mean?"

"It's my birth name." Goku said. "What I was named before I came to Earth."

"Kakarot?" Krillin said, testing it out. "That sounds close to carrot."

"Daddy?"

Everyone blinked, and the group finally noticed the kid that was still in Goku's arms. Gohan looked around at the group nervously. After staying quiet for so long, he was started to crave attention.

"What's the? Goku, whose kid is that?" Krillin said. "Is he yours, Sui-San?"

"Of course not!" Sui-San said, frowning. "He's Kakarot's!"

"What?" Bulma said, surprised again. "You had a kid, Goku?"

"Sure did." Goku said, smiling. "His name is Gohan. Chi-Chi and I named him after my grandpa."

"But... he has a tail, too." Krillin said, noticing the boy's monkey-like appendage.

"Do humans always state the obvious here?" Sui-San said, scowling. "He's a half-Saiyan. Of course he would have a tail!"

"He's so adorable!" Bulma gushed, leaning down to Gohan when Goku set him down. "How old are you, Gohan?"

"Five." Gohan said, smiling nervously at the inventor.

"Goku, isn't that your grandfather's Dragon Ball?" Krillin said, pointing at the orange sphere on Gohan's hat.

"Yep. I gave it to Gohan as a present when he was three." Goku said, smiling.

"Dragon Ball? What's that?" Sui-San said, curious.

"Well, you see, it actually grants w-"

Goku was interrupted when a beeping sound came from Sui-San's pocket. Blinking, Sui-San took the small device out of her pocket, seeing that a small green light was blinking on it. Sui-San pressed the button, and the others jumped when the holographic image of Denzil suddenly appeared before them.

The hologram started speaking frantically. "Sui-San! You'll never guess what I just detected. There's another survi-Oh... uh, hello. Did I interrupt something?"

Denzil looked around at the others, who all looked at him in shock.

"W-What is that?" Krillin said, pointing at Denzil in confusion.

"This is Denzil. He's a holographic assistance program." Sui-San said. "They were used frequently by the Saiyans in the years before our planet's destruction."

"Amazing." Bulma said, inspecting the hologram. "He looks so real!"

"I am real." Denzil said, frowning at the blue-haired woman.

Gohan cocked his head curiously, stepping forward and putting his finger through Denzil. The image when all staticy and buzzy, and Denzil moved away, frowning. Gohan smiled sheepishly, giggling slightly.

"What is it, Denzil?" Sui-San said. "You said you detected something?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah!" Denzil said. "I just detected another Saiyan survivor! Here, on this planet!"

"What?" Sui-San said, shocked.

"I know, right?" Denzil said. "What are the odds?"

"There's another Saiyan coming?" Goku said. "Were you expecting someone, Sui-San?"

Sui-San shook her head. "N-no. I... I had thought you and I were the only ones left."

"But, that green kid just said..."

"Woah!" Krillin said, eyes wide. "Goku, can you sense that?"

Goku frowned, but then his eyes went wide when he sensed a new energy approaching. It wasn't as strong as Sui-San's, but it was bigger than his. And it felt different. It felt cold and angry.

"Yeah, I did." Goku said.

"What? Sense what?" Sui-San said, frowning.

"There's a huge power coming right this way!" Goku said, staring off into the sky. "And it's big! Not as big as you though."

"How the hell do you know that?" Sui-San said, confused.

"We learned how to sense ki years ago." Goku said. "You should try it sometime."

"Goku..." Krillin said, looking up. The others looked up to see a man with long knee-length black hair and a brown and black battle armor descend until he landed in front of the group.

He looked at Goku, and smiled. "Hello, Kakarot. I've been looking everywhere for you. I see you've failed in your mission. Mind telling me what... what..."

Raditz's trailed off when he saw Sui-San. His eyes were wide with shock. That armor, the tiara, that infamous scowl... It couldn't be.

"No way." Raditz said, shocked beyond all reason. "Q-Queen Sui-San?!"

Sui-San blinked, she herself surprised. "Raditz?"

* * *

Lightyears from Earth. on a planet that had just been cleansed of life, the Prince of All Saiyans nearly fainted from shock when he heard his mother's voice through the scouter.

Vegeta stood dumbstruck, his normally stoic expression now gone and replaced with one of pure shock. His cohort, General Nappa, looked at him in uncertainty.

"Mother?"

* * *

A/N: Wow. Vegeta must be feeling pretty shocked right now. Next chapter, Sui-San and Raditz catch up on some old family bonding time.


	5. Sui and Son

There was an intense silence as Raditz and Sui-San stared at one another in bewilderment. Goku, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Denzil were all staring at the event with confusion and surprise. Master Roshi was still out in the ocean, swimming back towards the island. Raditz was so shocked he didn't even seem to realize that his scouter was beeping extremely fast, barely able to comprehend Sui-San's power level.

"Raditz?" Sui-San said again, stepping forward. Raditz stepped away from her. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Raditz said incredulously, and pointed a finger at his aunt. "What are _you_ doing here? Hell, how are you even here?! We were told that you died with the rest of the planet!"

"King Vegeta sent me off world moments before it exploded. I was drifting through space for nearly two decades until I finally located another survivor." Sui-San explained, motioning towards Goku. Then, Sui-San frowned. "Who's we?"

"The other Saiyans. Vegeta and General Nappa are still alive. Frieza told us so himself." Raditz explained, thinking back to the day that Arcosian told them the news.

"Vegeta's alive?" Sui-San said, her eyes going wide, but then they narrowed with anger. "And he's still working for Frieza? You as well? Are you both mad? Nappa I can understand. The man always was a coward despite his apparent strength. But you and Vegeta? I expected better from the both of you!"

"You think we actually had a choice?" Raditz yelled, causing Sui-San to glare. "You know what Frieza is capable of, what he'd do to us! We're lucky he even decided to keep us under his employ after the meteor wiped out Planet Vegeta."

"Meteor?" Sui-San said, confused. "What meteor?"

"What do you mean what meteor?" Raditz said, scowling. "The meteor that wiped out our home planet! You were there, weren't you?"

"You idiot boy!" Sui-San barked, fists clenched. The others just stood in the background, watching the verbal exchange in both weariness and fascination. "Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta! Not some stupid space rock!"

If he wasn't shocked before, Raditz was definitely shocked now. He started shaking his head in denial. "No. No, he didn't. It was a meteor! That's what everyone said. He..."

"Think, Raditz!" Sui-San hissed. "If a meteorite had obliterated the Saiyan homeworld, don't you think our people would have been able to counter a threat of that sort? Only an Arcosian would have the power to place our planet in jeopardy, with the Saiyans unable to act in defense! Frieza lied to you, and has been using you as a puppet your whole life!"

Raditz wanted to deny it, but Sui-San was right. The Saiyans easily could have prevented a meteor strike on their homeworld. All this time... How could he not have realized it?! How could Vegeta not have realized it?

Suddenly, the two Saiyans blinked when a light hem hem broke them out of their argument. They glanced over at Goku, who was smiling sheepishly at the two.

"Uh, yeah, hey." He said, waving awkwardly. "I don't mean to interrupt anything but... who are you? Are you a friend of Aunt Sui-San's?"

"No, Kakarot. Not my friend." Sui-San shook her head, and motioned her hand towards Raditz. "This is Raditz. My eldest nephew. And your older brother."

"Say what?!" Goku said, wide-eyed. All his friends were staring wide-eyed.

Bulma leaned towards Krillin. "First he has an aunt, then a son, and now an older brother?! What is happening here, Krillin?"

"I don't know, Bulma." Krillin shrugged helplessly.

Goku looked from Raditz to Sui-San. "I have an older brother? How come you didn't mention that before?"

"Because I didn't think it was relevant at the time." Sui-San shrugged, but then glanced at Raditz. "Until now anyways."

"That hurt's, Aunt Sui-San." Goku said pouting.

Raditz blinked at the two of them, and then glared at Sui-San. "So what? Now it's Aunt Sui-San? Since when did you ever acknowledge us as your family?"

"It's not that I chose not to acknowledge you Raditz." Sui-San explained. "I was angry at your mother! We all were. Our trust in her had already begun to falter when she chose to marry your father, and it got worse when we found out she was the one leading the Galaxy Deacons. I never truly hated you or Kakarot, Raditz. I was just to upset with your mother to even try to reconcile with either of you."

Raditz sneered. "Funny. You're saying that now when I so much as haven't seen a picture of you for more than twenty damn years!"

Sui-San sighed, looking down with guilt. She looked back up at Raditz, frowning. "Why are you here Raditz? I assume Frieza has sent you on an errand? Is that what you've been resorted to now? A tyrant's errand boy?" Sui-San didn't mean to sound spiteful. She was just so upset to learn that her son and nephew were both working for Frieza, the monster that killed their people.

"Don't be insulting!" Raditz growled. "I was sent here by Vegeta after we found out that Kakarot was on this planet. I came here to find him." Raditz said, glancing at his younger brother.

"Er... It's Goku, actually." Goku said.

Raditz blinked. "What are you talking about, Kakarot? You do know you're own name don't you? Speaking of which, why haven't you destroyed the inhabitants of this world yet? And why the hell don't you have a tail?!"

"Kakarot's mind was injured as an infant, Raditz." Sui-San explained. "He had no recollection of his ancestry, and spent his life among the humans, eventually getting his tail removed permanently."

"You mean you mean you had you're tail cut off by choice? Where's your Saiyan pride and honor, Kakarot!" Raditz yelled.

Before Goku could respond, Sui-San stepped forward, glaring daggers at Raditz. "Where's yours, Raditz? You talk of honor and pride yet you're being held under Frieza's leash like some lowly dog! You have no honor. And neither do you're comrades."

Raditz glared at Sui-San. "Is that truly what you believe?"

"I don't want to." Sui-San said, glaring. "But seeing the evidence, I have no real choice in the matter."

"Fine then." Raditz growled. "You're both traitors! Disgraces! I don't even know why I came here in the first place."

As Raditz was having his outburst, he noticed the little boy clinging to Goku's leg, and the tail coming out of the boy's backside. His eyebrow raised, he stepped past Sui-San, standing before Goku and the boy.

"Who's the kid, Kakarot?"

Goku made sure Gohan was safe behind him, frowning at his brother wearily. "He's my son."

"Really?" Raditz said, smiling sadistically. "Interesting."

Without warning, Raditz drove his fist into Goku's face, sending him flying away through Kame House. Bulma yelped in surprise, while Krillin and Denzil looked in shock.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, trying to run after his dad, but a large hand grabbed the neck of his shirt, picking him up off the ground. Gohan started wailing, thrashing around and trying to escape his uncle's grasp.

"Raditz, what are you doing?!"

Raditz glanced over at Sui-San, who was looking at him with a mixture of outrage, horror, and shock. Raditz just smirked at her. "You don't really think I'm leaving this planet empty-handed, do you? Since you and Kakarot are both lost causes, his brat of a son will compensate as a substitute."

"Are you mad!?" Sui-San said, glaring. "This boy was born and raised here on Earth, not Planet Vegeta! The Planet Trade will eat him alive!"

"Not if we don't toughen the brat up." Raditz said, smirking.

"Put the kid down you monster!"

Raditz blinked, and glared over at Krillin, who was racing him with a glare on his face. Raditz scoffed and swung his tail out, striking Krillin across the face. Krillin's head flew back as spit flew from his mouth, and he joined Goku in Kame House. Bulma backed away in fear.

Raditz laughed at this, and then turned back to Sui-San, who was glaring at him with warning. "Put the boy down, Raditz. This foolishness has gone far enough."

"You're not the queen anymore, auntie." Raditz hissed. "I don't have to listen to you."

Sui-San glared, then chuckled. "You never were the brightest kid on Planet Vegeta, were you. You realize I could easily defeat you in battle, right? I wasn't the Queen of All Saiyans for nothing you know."

It was then that Raditz' face went white with horror, and he stepped back. He inwardly cursed himself for not putting that fact into account. When he was a child, Sui-San's power level was at least 7,000, and hew as currently 1,500 now.

Sui-San smirked in satisfacion. "Now. Let the boy go, Raditz."

Raditz nearly complied, but then thought about what Vegeta would do if he learned he ran away from a fight. He stubbornly glared at Sui-San. "No."

Sui-San growled irritably. "Fine, then. But just remember, you brought this on yourself."

Raditz blinked when Sui-San dissappeared from sight, and let out a pained yell when he felt a fist connect with his back, causing it to bend slightly. Gohan yelped as he was hurled from Raditz' grasp, only to be caught by Sui-San, who gently flew over to where the others were standing and set him down.

Goku got up groggily, and saw Sui-San setting his son down by his friends. He looked back to see Raditz on his knees, hissing in pain. "What? Sui-San, what happ..."

Sui-San put her hand up. "I'll just be a second, Kakarot."

Raditz started to get up, but just as he was on his feet, Sui-San was in front of him and delivered a right hook right into his stomach. Raditz let out an inaudible gasp as his aunt drilled him so hard he was sent flying out into the ocean. He managed to catch himself in midair before he could hit the water, and was gripping his stomach in agony. His eyes widened in horror when Sui-San raced at him and drilled a punch right into his cheek, sending his head flying to the right, some blood flying from his mouth.

Smirking, Sui-San started jabbing her hands out knifelike at Raditz. Her first jab hit Raditz right in the shoulder, and he yelped when he felt his shoulder dislocate from the precise hit. Several other jabs followed at superspeed, hitting Raditz in a number of places that left bruises, cuts, or dislocated joints. Once she was done with her assault, Sui-San spun around and delivered a kick to Raditz's side, sending him careening off into the distance.

Below, Goku and the others watched in amazement, as they were barely able to keep up with Sui-San's movements. They all blinked when Master Roshi finally pulled himself to shore and walked over to them.

"What did I miss?" He said.

He followed everyone's gaze, and his eyes widened when he saw Sui-San assaulting Raditz.

After Sui-San was done beating Raditz, she performed a backwards aerial cartwheel that struck Raditz' right in the skull, sending him flying into the ocean below. There was a small geyser of water as Raditz hit the ocean, and Sui-San smirked in satisfaction. A few moments leter, she spotted Raditz weakly pulling himself out of the ocean, spitting up water.

Raditz yelled as he felt Sui-San's sharp heel stepping on the back of his neck, and turned around weakly to see her glaring at him. "I didn't want to do that, Raditz. But you left me to real option."

"Please... Sui-San, I'm sorry." Raditz pleaded. "Please, spare me..."

"Spare you?" Sui-San said, glaring. "Why the hell would I do that?! You're Planet Trade now! You turned your back on you're own race, Raditz! You deserve to die!"

"Please... I-I'll change!" Raditz pleaded.

Sui-San shook her head. "I'm sorry, Raditz. But this has to be done."

Raditz closed his eyes when Sui-San started charging a sphere of purple ki in her hand, preparing to blast it at Raditz point blank. Before she could fire, a familar voice called out to her.

"Sui-San, wait!"

Sui-San blinked, and the sphere stopped charging. Below her, Raditz blinked in confusion, and glanced over to see Goku had stepped forward.

"Kakarot? What...?"

"You can't kill him!" Goku said, glaring at Sui-San. "He's you're nephew! You can't kill you're own nephew!"

Sui-San frowned at Goku. "Kakarot, he's working for Frieza, the monster who killed our people! Anybody working under that... that abomination is unworthy of redemption!"

Goku sighed, glancing at Raditz. "Listen, from what I've heard so far, he only joined Frieza because he was scared, afraid of dying! I'm sure if he was able, he would have left Frieza. Are you really gonna let him die for something like that?"

Sui-San glanced at Goku, then at Raditz. The others watched the bout, wondering what the Saiyan queen would decide. Eventually, Sui-San sighed, shaking her head.

"Damnit, Kakarot." She grumbled, and glared down at Raditz. "You're lucky I was raised to be more lenient than you're uncle was, Raditz. Get up, and don't even try to attack us again or I won't hesitate to kill you."

Raditz sighed with relief, and slowly got up, grunting from the slight pain. He glanced over at his brother, sighing begrudingly. "Thank you... Kakarot."

Goku smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. You're my brother, so that makes you family."

"_Pathetic._" A new, harsh-sounding voice spoke up from nowhere. Goku blinked in confusion, while Raditz and Sui-San both went slackjawed from horror and surprise, respectively. "_I honestly should have expected such from the likes of you, Raditz. You always were a lousy cousin._"

"W-wait, Vegeta." Raditz stuttered. "Please, I can expla..."

Suddenly, Sui-San snatched the scouter off of Raditz's head, placing it firmly on her own. Taking a deep breath, she spoke into it. "Vegeta?"

* * *

Vegeta blinked when Raditz was suddenly cut off, and after a few moments of silence, a voice said his name in the scouter. Vegeta took a deep breath, recognizing this voice all to much.

"Hello, mother."

"_Vegeta,_" Sui-San repeated, sounding relieved. "_it's good to here your voice again. You're voice has gotten so much deeper._"

Vegeta growled. "That's what happens as you get older, _mother_. You missed a lot while you've been gone."

On the other end, Sui-San's heart clenched. "_Vegeta, I'm sorry. I wasn't even conscious all these years. You know I would never give up on you._"

"Save it." Vegeta hissed. "Let me tell you this, mother. I don't take desertion to well. Even from you. When I get there, I'm going to make sure you, Raditz, and Kakarot all know that it is unwise to betray the Saiyan race. And just to prove my point, I'll be taking Kakarot's brat with me. Nappa and I make him into what you and my idiot cousins never were."

* * *

Sui-San's mouth fell open with shock. She was overwhelmed by a mixed feeling of hurt, shame, and rage. "V-Vegeta, what are you saying? I'm you're mother! You wouldn't actually kill you're own mother."

"_You're not my mother, anymore, Sui-San._" Vegeta snarled. "_My mother died when Planet Vegeta went up in flames. Now, you're just another blood traitor, just like Aunt Cristel._"

Sui-San glared with disgust. "I see, then. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Cristel was right about you. All these years you've spent working for Frieza, you're no different than he is."

"_You dare compare me to Frieza?_" Vegeta growled.

"As your mother, yes, I do." Sui-San remarked. "Fine then. Come here if you wish, Vegeta. I guess seeing my greatest failure will put closure on my past mistakes."

Vegete was silent for a few moments, before his voice, low and threatening, said, "_I'll see you in a year, 'mother.'_"

The voice was cut off right after that, and Sui-San angrily took the scouter off her face and crushed it in her hand. Goku and Raditz both looked at her in shock. Raditz looked horrified.

"Why did you do that?!" Raditz yelled, looking frantic. "He... he'll come here and destroy us all!"

"He can try." Sui-San growled.

Raditz just shook his head. "No... I-I need to get off this planet. I..."

Sui-San grabbed her nephew by the throat. "You're not going anywhere, Raditz! When Vegeta comes here, I'm going to stop him, and when I do, you're going to see what would have become of you if you had remained under Frieza."

"Wait a minute." Goku said, interrupting the pair. "Are you saying that you're actually willing to kill you're own son? That seems pretty harsh, Sui-San."

Sui-San growled. "Don't tell me what's harsh and what's not, Kakarot. I don't know how I'll handle Vegeta, but I hope killing him won't have to be the outcome."

"Goku!" The three Saiyans looked over to see Goku's friends approaching. Bulma looked at the three. "What happened?"

"The oh-so-great Queen of All Saiyans just doomed you're planet to extinction, that's what happened." Raditz said, glaring at Sui-San who just rolled her eyes.

"What?" Krillin said, blinking. "What does he mean, Goku?"

The Saiyans explained everything to the group, and by the end of their story, the humans were pale.

"N-no way. Two more? And they're coming here?!" Bulma said, horrified. "We're doomed!"

"Calm down, human." Sui-San barked at Bulma. "I am more capable of handling Vegeta on my own. And I'm sure with a little bit of training, Kakarot and Raditz can take down Nappa."

"You're crazy." Raditz growled.

Suddenly, Goku sensed a new power level, and looked up to see an unexpected guest approaching. Goku groaned. "What are you ding here, Piccolo? We're kind of busy right now."

Sui-San looked at Piccolo in surprise. _A Namekian? Here?_

Piccolo ignored Goku, and glared at Raditz. "What do you think you're doing with this guy, Goku? He tried to kill me earlier. And who the hell is this?"

Sui-San and Raditz glared at the Namekian, and Krillin stepped forward. "Goku's from outer space and his aunt and brother here are too. His brother came to find him, and now two more of his race are coming to blow up the entire planet."

Piccolo blinked. "Outer space? Well I guess that explains why you were always so much stronger than the rest of the humans. Two more you say?"

"Yes." Sui-San said. "More powerful than Raditz."

"I see." Piccolo said, worry evident in his voice. "So what do you suggest we do then?"

"We?" Krillin said, glaring at Piccolo.

"He's got a point, Krillin." Goku said. "If these Saiyans are as powerful as Sui-San says, we'll need all the help we can get."

Krillin sighed. "Fine, so what do we do?"

"We train." Sui-San said. "Train as much as we can."

* * *

A/N: Chapter five done. Don't you just love family reunions? Now, I realize the fight between Sui-San and Raditz wasn't great, but considering that Sui-San is almost equal to Vegeta right now, then it really wouldn't have been much of a fight in the first place.


	6. Planning

"…and they'll be here in a years tops!" Goku finished. He, Sui-San, Piccolo, Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Launch, and a grumbling Raditz were all sitting in a circle inside Kame House. Gohan sat crisscross on the floor nearby, holding Denzil's holographic device, chatting innocently with the green AI.

"Two more." Piccolo said, glaring at the table. "As if Goku weren't bad enough."

"Thanks, Piccolo." Goku said, frowning at the Namekian.

"Despite his attitude, the Namek is right." Sui-San spoke up. "Knowing my son, he will undoubtedly slaughter the entire planet without remorse."

"What did you call me?" Piccolo said, glaring at the Saiyan queen.

Sui-San blinked, and then frowned. "Is every alien on this planet suffering from brain damage? You're a Namekian, you fool."

"Alien?" Piccolo said, wide-eyed.

"Piccolo's an alien, too?" Bulma said.

Krillin chuckled. "That would explain why he's so strong, and why he looks so... green."

Piccolo growled, and Sui-San explained. "The Namekians are a nomadic race of shamans. They are a genderless people whose planet was ravaged by bizarre stormchanges."

"How do you know this?" Piccolo said, eyes narrowed.

"I saw much of the galaxy during my time as queen." Sui-San remarked. "You're people intrigued me. I encountered them while on a mission to claim a desert planet, and a group of Namekian nomads were there already attempting to colonize the planet. A fight broke out between my soldiers and the Nameks, until only their leader and I remained. He was a Namekian shaman named Guru, and he was a cunning warrior."

"What happened to him?" Goku wondered.

Sui-San smiled. "The fight eventually ended in a draw. He fled the world, exhausted and tired, and I was passed out on the planet's surface for several hours until my husband located me. Guru was one of the most formidable adversaries I ever encountered."

Raditz growled, getting everyone's attention. "Maybe you should all be focused on the problem at hand. In case you've forgotten, Vegeta and Nappa are coming in a year to wipe out all life on this world, and take Kakarot's brat."

From his position on the floor, Gohan looked up at his father, who smiled assuringly at his son.

Goku sighed. "He's right. What do you know about these other Saiyans, Sui-San?"

Sui-San took a deep breath, and faced the others. "My son, Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan race, is undoubtedly the most powerful of the pair. When I last saw him, he was half of my current power level, and there is no doubt he has grown stronger over the years. His assailant, Nappa, is the former general of our empire. Given all your current power levels, he could dispatch you all with ease."

Everyone was silent for a moment, all with worried looks on their faces. Goku spoke next. "What do we do? I'm not going to let them take Gohan."

"Well, assuming you're planet has warriors, we train them. While only a year's worth of training might not do good to catch up to Nappa, the combined might could overpower and eventually defeat him." Sui-San suggested. "As for Vegeta, I plan on engaging him alone. As my son, Vegeta is my responsibility."

Krillin smiled. "Great! We know tons of good fighters. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu are still training as far as we know."

"Conventional training is not good enough." Sui-San said, frowning. "Being Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa's strength increases more rapidly than an Earthling's. You'll need a new method to increase your strength."

"I know!" Goku said, catching everyone's attention. "You guys can go see Kami! He has the perfect training regime that will get you guys in good enough shape to stop the Saiyans."

Piccolo growled. "Kami? You must be joking Goku. There's no way I'm getting help from that old fool."

"Who's Kami?" Sui-San said.

"Kami's the positive counterpart of Piccolo." Goku said. "Some weird magic stuff happened, and Kami split himself into two halves. The good half was Kami, and the bad half was Piccolo."

"Hm. Makes sense I guess." Sui-San said, glancing at the Namekian. "And you actually think he could train these humans to match a Saiyan?

"Worth a shot." Goku said.

"Very well." Sui-San said. "The humans will train with this Kami Namekian, while you and I train together. You'll have a better chance at reaching Vegeta's height if you're training with me."

Raditz scoffed. "You're all mad. There's no possible way any of you can match Vegeta. Nappa maybe, but Vegeta? Hah!"

The Saiyan warrior yelled when Sui-San slapped him hard across the skull, and he rubbed his head, glaring at his aunt. Sui-San glared back. "Be quiet, Raditz. If you have nothing to contribute to any of this, then you may as well stay silent."

Raditz growled, but said nothing. Goku looked from his aunt to his brother. "Er, Sui-San? What if Raditz trained with us?"

Everyone immediately started yelling at Goku in outrage.

"Are you crazy, Goku?!" Krillin said. "He tried to kidnap Gohan!"

"I know!" Goku said. "But he's my brother! And it's not like the Saiyans care what happens to him anymore. We could use his help!"

"And what makes you think I'd help you, Kakarot?" Raditz said, eyeing his brother.

"Because this threat affects you, too." Goku said. "When the Saiyans come, you'll be targeted by them as well. With us, you'll survive."

Raditz thought for a moment, before grumbling. "Fine. But I know I'm gonna regret this..."

"Then it's settled!" Goku said, standing up. "To Kami's Lookout!"

Then Goku remembered something. "Oh, but... first I should probably tell Chi-Chi..."

* * *

"YOU _WHAT_?!"

Goku flinched at his wife's outburst, while Sui-San and Raditz both looked in slight amusement.

Goku cleared his throat. "I'm gonna be gone for a while, Chi. Two more Saiyans are coming to Earth to kidnap Gohan, and if we don't stop them, they'll take him and destroy the Earth!"

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed at Raditz, who gulped slightly at the look his sister-in-law was giving him. Goku told her about how the man tried to take Gohan from them, only for Sui-San to stop him. For that, Chi-Chi was grateful, but still wasn't quite willing to believe Raditz was willing to help them.

"So those morons think they can take my son from me?" Chi-Chi said dangerously. "Well they're wrong! There's no way I'm gonna let those jerks take my baby boy away and turn him into some raving space jockey. When they get here, I'm gonna show them what for!"

Goku blinked in surprise. "Wait... are you saying you wan't to help us?"

Chi-Chi scoffed. "Of course. I know how to fight, Goku."

"But... I thought you quit, after Gohan was born." Goku said slowly.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Goku, I love fighting. I was raised by the Ox-King, one of the greatest martial arts fighters of the earliest generation. I grew up with it. I only stopped so I could give Gohan a good life without all the violence. Given the circumstances, that hasn't worked out so well."

Goku blinked, then smiled. "Well then, welcome aboard, honey! You can meet up with the others at Korin's Tower. But... what about Gohan?"

Chi-Chi glanced at the sleeping boy on the couch. "My dad can take care of him. There's no way I'm getting Gohan involved in any of this."

"Makes sense." Sui-San said, strolling forward. "The boy has seen enough mayhem for one day."

With that, the Son family set to work planning the inevitable battle.

* * *

After the three Saiyans and Chi-Chi had left Mt. Paozu, Sui-San made a quick stop at her space pod. If she was going to be training for the next year, she needed an outfit that was more combat worthy. Luckily, King Vegeta had packed her a combat armor in case of encountering hostile natives. The armor was different than the traditional Saiyan armor, as it was meant to signify Sui-San's royal status.

It resembled a black sleeveless leotard with dark purple armored plating and a black waist cape that went down to her knees. Her tail was wrapped around her waste, concealed by the armor. On Sui-San, it seemed somewhat revealing, but she cared not. She wore two black thigh length boots with similar purple plating on them, and two long fingerless gloves. They were black as well, but each had a dark purple gem on the back of the hands, and dark purple lines around the back edges. Her hair was down, looking much longer and flowed beautifully in the wind.

After she changed her garb, the four of them they made their way towards Kami's Lookout to check with Kami over the situation.

Goku looked over at his aunt curiously. "Sui-San, how come you wanted to go to Kami's Lookout first? I thought we needed to train?"

"We will, Kakarot." Sui-San said. "But first I'd like to see who exactly it is we're working with, that way we can find our advantages and disadvantages and formulate a plan to contest Vegeta and Nappa."

"What's there to plan?" Goku asked dumbly. "We train, wait for them to get here, and then we fight them. Simple as that."

"I admire your eagerness for battle, Kakarot, but just rushing into battle without a plan is just stupid, especially against someone like Vegeta." Sui-San said. "War without strategy is useless."

"She has a point, Kakarot." Raditz said this time. "If you and your allies were to just run at Vegeta, the casualties would be quite high."

Goku frowned, realizing they did have a point. He'd have to remember that in the future. It didn't take them long to reach the Lookout, and Sui-San was amazed by it. It's great size and beauty would have made it a legendary wonder of the world, but Kami had no intention of letting the world discover his home.

The Son family landed on the Lookout, and were instantly greeted by Kami. When she saw him, Sui-San's mind went back to her encounter with the Namekians. He looked so much like Guru...

"Ah, Goku." Kami said, smiling at his old student. "I'm glad you came. Your friends arrived here only a few moments ago. Krillin has already explained the situation."

The group followed Kami further into the lookout, where they met with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe, the latter whom looked like he did not want to be here.

Krillin was the first to speak. "Hey, guys. I just finished explaining everything. You got here just in ... eh? Why is Chi-Chi here?"

"She's going to train with you guys!" Goku said, smiling.

The group blinked, and Yamcha spoke. "Eh... I thought she didn't like fighting?"

Chi-Chi growled, causing Yamcha to flinch. "If I don't fight, then the Saiyans will take my son away. I'm not letting that happen."

"Er... okay." Yamcha said, and then smirked at Goku. "Well Goku, we always suspected you weren't from around here, but to actually hear it confirmed, you can imagine that was a shock."

Goku just snickered, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

Tien glanced at Sui-San and Raditz. "So this is your aunt and brother? Are you certain they are willing to help us?"

"You better learn to trust me, human." Raditz growled, grunting when Sui-San elbowed him in the gut, glaring.

She turned to Tien. "I have no intention of betraying any of you. I only wish to contest my son for his recent actions, meaning that an alliance with all of you is the wisest alternative."

"Great!" Yamcha said, but then frowned. "So, Krillin told us how powerful these guys were. Like a hundred times more powerful that Piccolo! Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Nappa, definetely." Sui-San said. "Vegeta... I'm not so sure. Which is why we must train to the utmost level. Otherwise, you and this planet are all doomed."

The group went pale at her words, and all looked at each other. Eventually, they all nodded to one another, and looked back at the Saiyans with determination.

"All right." Krillin said. "Let's get started!"

"Excellent." Kami said, leaning heavily on his staff. "Krillin, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will train under me, as I have already taught Goku everything I know. And I doubt Sui-San and Raditz require any of my tutelage by this point."

"Very well." Sui-San said, turning to Goku and Raditz. "The three of us must find a solitary place to train. As Saiyans, Raditz and I are aware of some disadvantages and advantages of our race's potential."

Goku smiled. "Good... But, what about Piccolo?"

"The green man?" Raditz said incredulously. "That weakling isn't worth our training regime."

"Don't underestimate the Namekians, Raditz." Sui-San lectured. "Strong or not, they are a capable race."

Goku smiled at his aunt, and then gave a surprised Chi-Chi a quick peck on the cheek. "Later, Chi! Have fun!"

The group watched as the Saiyans flew away from the Lookout, and they all looked over at Kami, who smiled. "All right then. Let's get started."

* * *

A/N: Chapter six done. Next chapter, the training begins.


End file.
